Karen (BTN)
A down-to-earth girl who lives with her parents at the supermarket. She tends to take a very serious outlook on everything, and is very assertive (if not downright aggressive) in her relationships. Rick, one of the people who works at the Poultry Farm, has been her closest friend since childhood. She's damn picky when it comes to gifts. Heart Level Dialogue Greeting Type Affection Response 1 Response 2 Initial Greeting - ... Hello. You don't look familiar. Black 0 - 4,999 Hi. What can I do for you? Purple 5,000 - 19,999 Hi, how are you? Whenever you have a problem or something, just come talk to me. Blue 20,000 - 29,999 I'm afraid our store is not very well stocked. But at least we have the tools you need for farming. Green 30,000 - 39,999 My parents fight at the drop of a hat. But my mother does most of the yelling... Then they suddenly make up. It's silly. Yellow 40,000 - 49,999 Hello ! How are you doing? I'm impressed... a person my age running a farm. Orange 50,000 - 59,999 Oh...h...hello. You startled me (heart) Red 60,000 - 69,999 Lately I find myself thinking about you, (heart) Just kidding. But what if it were true? Daily Schedule Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday Time Location 6:00 to 8:00 Inside the supermarket - house section 8:00 to 10:30 Outside the supermarket 10:30 to 13:00 Inside the supermarket - house section 13:00 to 16:00 Inside the supermarket - store section 16:00 to 19:00 Inside the supermarket - house section 19:30 to 22:00 On the beach 22:00 to 6:00 '' Inside the supermarket ''Rainy Days Time Location 6:00 to 8:00 Inside the supermarket - house section 8:00 to 10:00 Inside the supermarket - store section 10:00 to 13:00 Inside the supermarket - house section 13:00 to 16:00 Inside the supermarket - store section 16:00 to 6:00 Inside the supermarket - house section Tuesday Time Location 6:00 to 8:00 Inside the supermarket - house section 8:00 to 10:30 Outside the supermarket 10:30 to 13:00 Inside the supermarket - store section 14:00 to 16:00 Hot springs 17:00 to 19:00 Inside the supermarket - store section 19:30 to 22:00 Inside the inn 22:30 to 6:00 '' Inside the supermarket ''Rainy Days Time Location 6:00 to 13:00 Inside the supermarket - house section 14:00 to 16:00 Inside Gotz' house 17:00 to 19:00 Inside the supermarket - store section 19:30 to 22:00 Inside the inn 22:30 to 6:00 Inside the supermarket - house section Sunday Time Location 6:00 to 19:00 Inside the supermarket 19:00 to 22:00 Inside the inn 22:30 to 6:00 Inside the supermarket - store section Gifts Loves *Truffle *Wine *Fries *Popcorn *Sashimi *Pizza Likes *Potato *Cucumber *Corn *Pumpkin *Eggplant *Sweet Potato *Spinach *Green Pepper *Moondrop Flower *Pink Cat Flower *Blue Magic Red Flower *Red Magic Red Flower *Toy Flower *Orange Cup Fruit *Egg*Spa-Boiled Egg *Mayonnaise*Cheese *Stir Fry *Miso Soup *Salad *Pickled Turnips *Pickles *Happy Eggplant *Greens *Scrambled Eggs *Butter *Cheese Fondue *Golden Egg *Jewelry Neutral *Turnip *Strawberry *Cabbage *Tomato *Onion *Pineapple *Carrot *Bamboo Shoot *Wild Grape *Mushroom *Milk *Wool *Yarn Ball *Rice Ball *Bread*Fish *Oil *Flour *Curry Powder *Veggie Pancake *Fried Rice *Stew *Curry *Fruit Juice *Vegetable Juice *Mixed Juice *Sandwich *Tomato Juice *Omelet *Boiled Egg *Hot Milk *Bamboo Rice *Mushroom Rice *Truffle Rice *Sushi *Chirashi Sushi *Dinner Roll *Grilled Fish *Noodles *Curry Noodles *Tempura Noodles *Fried Noodles *Tempura *Food Fiasco *Relaxation Tea Leaves *Veggie Latte *Ketchup *Rice Omelet Dislikes *Weeds *Apple *Blue Grass *Red Grass *Green Grass *Mystrile *Orichalcum *Ketchup Recipe *Gold Ore *Silver Ore *Copper Ore *Honey *SUGDW Apple *Bodigizer *Bodigizer XL *Turbojolt *Turbojolt XL *Grape Juice *Strawberry Jam *Strawberry Milk *Roasted Potatoes *Grape Jam *Jam Bun *Raisin Bread *Bandage *Relaxation Tea *Fruit Latte *Mixed Latte *Dead Weeds Hates *Stone *Branch *Lumber *Poisonous Mushroom *Adamantite *Fodder *Chicken Feed *Fish Food *Pumpkin Pudding *Sweet Potato (dish) *Cheesecake *Apple Jam *Apple Pie *Cookie *Ice Cream *Cake *Empty Can *Fries Recipe *Chocolate *Chocolate Cookie *Chocolate Cake *Winter Stone *Winter Branch *Winter Lumber Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs